Backstage
Backstage = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It contains spare parts for the animatronics, should they happen to break during the day. Bonnie may sometimes appear here as he makes his way toward The Office. Occasionally, he will stare directly into the camera with small, white pupils replacing his eyes. Appearance The Backstage is a small room located to the left of the Show Stage, used to store spare animatronic parts. The room consists of a checkered, white-and-black tiled floor and a small table, on which sits an endoskeleton and an extra Bonnie head. To the back and left of the room sits a shelf, holding three spare Bonnie heads, two of Chica's, and three of Freddy Fazbear's. An open door can be seen on the right wall, with a sign that says "EMPLOYEES ONLY" above it. Wires hang loosely from the ceiling to the right of the camera. Game Over Screen Upon receiving a Game Over after getting caught by the animatronics, a brighter image of the Backstage will be displayed, featuring a Freddy Fazbear costume taking place of the endoskeleton, with eyeballs loosely hanging from the empty eye sockets and teeth peeking out through the mouth. This implies, if not outright confirms, that the player was killed by being forcibly stuffed inside the suit. The words Game Over are displayed on the bottom-right corner of the picture. Trivia *On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. *The Backstage's camera was originally placed beside/behind the door, as indicated by the beta Monitor pictures. *Sometimes if the player views the Backstage, the endoskeleton on the table will be sitting up and staring into the camera, along with the head beside it and the other heads in the room. **Only three heads will not face the camera, and, if the player looks very closely, Chica's head is also slightly turned to the camera. *Strangely, Bonnie never tries to stuff the endoskeleton on the table into a mascot costume as the Phone Guy claims he should. It may just be an oversight. **It might be that the animatronics are programmed to ignore any endoskeletons in the Backstage as the area is not accessible to the public, and there would be no reason to have them concealed in suits. *Replacement heads for each of the animatronics can be seen here, with the exception of Foxy, possibly because he was discontinued, and Golden Freddy, most likely because he is speculated to be a hallucination. Interestingly, none of the spare heads have ears, which could suggest that they are separately attached to the endoskeleton. *There's a possibility that Bonnie uses the mask on the table when staring in the camera directly, since the one sitting on the table has small white dots compared to Bonnie's normal mask. **Possible evidence supporting this theory is that Bonnie's head hides the location of the mask on the table. *Only one animatronic (Bonnie) visits this room. The only other rooms like this are the Supply Closet (Bonnie again) and Pirate Cove (Foxy). *It is also notable that the endoskeleton is nowhere to be found Backstage on the Game Over screen, implying that it, along with the player, was stuffed into a Freddy suit. **If one looks at the arms of the suit, they will see part of an endoskeleton, further supporting this. **It may have also been taken off the table by the animatronic that killed the player to make room for the Freddy suit. |-|Gallery = Gameplay Cam5_allheads.png|All of the animatronic heads as well as the endoskeleton staring at the camera. 205.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage. 555.png|Bonnie's close-up, staring directly into the camera. Brightened Backstage_Normal.png|Backstage brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|All of the animatronic heads as well as the endoskeleton staring at the camera brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Bonnie.png|Bonnie lurking Backstage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_BonnieClose.png|Bonnie's close-up brightened and saturated for clarity. FNAFGameOverBrightened.png|Game Over scene (barred "Game Over"), brightened. Miscellaneous 340.png|The Backstage table with scattered remains of Chica and Bonnie in the end-of-night minigame from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations